


Forbidden

by TellHipHopImLiterate



Series: Squid Squad [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellHipHopImLiterate/pseuds/TellHipHopImLiterate
Summary: Junhong isn't stupid. He knows that what he's doing is considered frowned upon. Not to mention illegal.But like a moth to a flame, he couldn't stop. And he doesn't plan to.





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> I was influence by people and wine.  
> Enjoy.

Junhong knew it was wrong on so many levels. For one, Himchan is his professor. There are rules against this sort of thing.

He doesn't remember exactly how all of it started. All he remembered was that he asked Professor Kim for some help on his essay that he was supposed to write. Professor Kim agreed to meet with him in his office, which made Junhong a little excited. He's had a small crush on the professor, but he mostly kept those fantasies to himself and behind closed doors. Preferably when he shot a picture of Professor Kim bending down to pick something up.

Junhong did remember, however, uttering the words 'fuck me' when he saw Professor Kim's ass in those really tight pants. Professor Kim obviously heard and decided to take it as a challenge. Junhong consented and the next thing he knew, he was face first on Professor Kim's desk with his dick buried in his hole. He remembered being a moaning and whining mess that pretty much begged his professor to go deeper.

"We can never do that again," Professor Kim tells him as they both began to clean one another up.

However, Junhong continues to comeback, claims that they're sex lessons so Professor Kim doesn't feel guilty. Soon, they establish rules about their so-called relationship. They can't go to one another's house, Junhong can't call Professor Kim by his first name, and they definitely can't fall in love with one another. This was purely physical and it's to make sure Junhong is prepared for someone he actually loves.

They broke rules one and two.

Himchan brought Junhong home by accident and they ended up having very drunken sex. That was also the day Junhong started calling Professor Kim by his first name.

And now, here they are. Junhong ate dinner at Himchan's house while Himchan began to get his room ready. Junhong is starting to feel excited. He wonders if it'll be blowjobs this time. He loves it when Himchan forces him to take the older's dick. Or maybe bdsm. He loves tying Himchan up like a pretty bow. He hopes they'll start petplay soon. He bought a dildo with a tail and-

"Junhong?"

Junhong snapped out of his thoughts and saw Himchan already standing by the door. He's out of his professor uniform and wearing only the long sleeve button up shirt, slacks, and he's barefooted. He swallowed and got up as he began to follow Himchan towards his room.

"On the bed," Himchan ordered.

Junhong did as Himchan said. He sat on the bed and waited. Himchan brought out the usual toys and Junhong could already feel his pants getting tighter. When did that happen?

"Are you already hard?" Himchan asked.

Junhong said nothing as Himchan cupped the clothed dick. He bit his lip and tried not to let a moan escape through his lips. Himchan only smirked and continued to massage his clothed dick. Junhong couldn't take it and finally let out a small whimper. He needed more. Needed touch. Need, need, need.

"Calm down. Now take off your clothes," Himchan ordered.

Junhong did as Himchan ordered. He clumsily unbuttoned his own shirt and pants and began to take off his underwear, until Himchan stopped him.

"What did I say about the underwear?" Himchan asked.

"T-That it's your duty to take it off," Junhong stuttered.

He felt Himchan smirking. Junhong closed his eyes and felt Himchan's lips pressed against his mouth. Junhong liked this. He liked starting off slow. He liked being able for Himchan to slowly take control over him.

"We're gonna practice with something different," Himchan told him.

Junhong watched as Himchan began to strip out of the white shirt and slacks. Junhong watched as Himchan picked out a toy that looked like no matter what end someone puts in, it'll go in.

"We're gonna share."

Junhong snapped his attention to Himchan's words.

"You know how to prepare me, right?" Himchan asked as he brought out the lube.

"Of course I do. After all this time, you doubt me?" Junhong teased.

"With that mouth of yours, I might forget about today's lesson and force you down my dick," Himchan threatened.

Junhong felt the urge to make a comment, but he's a little excited for today's lesson. He began to place some lube on his fingers and began to rub his fingers against Himchan's entrance. He hissed when he felt Himchan do the same thing. Junhong slipped his two fingers inside the professor's entrance and began to pump, but so did Himchan. He could feel himself panting heavily.

"Fuck, you're so tight," Himchan muttered.

Junhong could say the same thing, but he's afraid that whatever words he will say will be a jumbled mess. He felt Himchan's hand slapping his arm, so he stopped. He whipped his fingers on Himchan's sheets, earning a glare from the older man himself.

"Have you no class?" Himchan asked.

"I learned from you, didn't I?" Junhong asked, raising an eyebrow.

Himchan said nothing as he brought out the toy he picked up. Himchan first inserted the dildo inside himself, then inserted the end inside Junhong. Junhong gasped at the sudden entrance and felt Himchan pulling his legs closer to him.

"Okay, I'm gonna need you to relax," Himchan ordered.

Junhong did, but he could feel his mind being clouded right now.

"I'm gonna need you to touch me and yourself," Himchan said.

Junhong furrowed his eyebrows.

"Here."

Himchan guided Junhong's hand to Himchan's own dick while placing a hand on his own dick. Himchan began to move the dildo slowly. Junhong got the hint and began to slowly pump Himchan.

"Yes, just like that," Himchan hissed out.

Junhong felt Himchan pressing the dildo a lot closer to his weak spot. Himchan always told him that he likes to be given slow hand jobs by his lovers. That it gets his dick hard and ready for the sex part. Junhong just liked being taught sex, even if it's someone that doesn't love him.

Love is such a weird word for him. He's never really _loved_ someone before. Not until Himchan, and it hurts a little that Himchan will never see him as the person he's trying hard to be.

Junhong snapped out of his thoughts when Himchan finally stopped his hand. He looked down and saw Himchan took the dildo out of his hole, but the dildo was still in Junhong's. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at Himchan.

"Now, I'm gonna insert my dick inside you while the dildo is inside you. If you can't handle it, I need you to say the safe word. You know it, right?" Himchan asked.

"Lemon," Junhong recounted.

It was the safe word that they used when they started these 'lessons'. Really, it was so that Junhong could tap out once he's feeling extremely uncomfortable. It wasn't the first time he's used the safe word. Usually it resulted in cuddles and movie watching.

This time, Junhong wants to know what it'd be like to have two dicks inside him.

"I'm ready," Junhong assured him.

Himchan grabbed the bottle of lube and began to prep his hole again, but also used the rest of the lube on his dick. He situated himself against Junhong's long legs and began to carefully insert him. Junhong hissed at the sudden impact and tried to remember to breath.

"You okay?" Himchan asked him.

Junhong nodded his head. After a few minutes of getting himself adjusted, Junhong wrapped his legs around Himchan's waist and pulled him close, kissing him hard on the mouth. Himchan got the message and began to thrust inside him. Junhong moaned in delight and moved his hips to match Himchan's thrusts. The dildo was a bit hard to control, but it surprisingly stayed in place. Soon, Himchan ditched the dildo and began to thrust hard and deep inside him. Junhong arched his back and began to claw on the older's back.

"I lo- I lo-" Junhong stuttered out.

Junhong continued to moan and whine, hearing Himchan's grunts and biting the younger's neck and shoulder. Junhong could feel something tight in the pit of his stomach, indicating that he was about to cum.

"I can't- Himchan!" Junhong cried out.

The next thing he knew, he was cumming all over his and Himchan's stomach. He felt Himchan cumming inside him and biting his shoulder hard. It took several minutes for them to compose themselves, but they finally settled into Himchan's bed.

"I love you," Himchan muttered.

Junhong froze. He looked down at Himchan, who was nestled in his arms and fell instantly asleep. Junhong kissed the top oh Himchan's head and began to drift off before uttering:

"I love you, too."

\-----

Junhong woke up and saw Himchan already wearing a fresh pair of underwear, but Junhong's shirt sitting on the opposite side of the bed.

"We can't see each other," Himchan finally said.

Junhong felt his heart stop.

"We broke a major rule, Junhong. We were never supposed to fall in love. I can't… I can't be your professor anymore. You're graduating next semester. I might get tenure soon. Once you graduate, we can continue our relationship. Until then, you can't ask for me next semester. I won't be able to control myself with you around," Himchan explained.

"Himchan… I love you. I think I've loved you for a long time. But I'm willing to wait. Just remember, I'm a text away," Junhong said.

Until Junhong graduates, they'll have to keep their distance.

Doesn't mean they don't sleep around, however.

**Author's Note:**

> I just remembered I can't write sex~


End file.
